Radioactive
by Zahiel Hakala
Summary: AU. En un mundo tan hostil, ¿qué probabilidades hay de sobrevivir? No queda más que tomar una decisión, conseguir la libertad y pelear por el amor aun cuando es posible que encuentren a la muerte en cada esquina. AtemxYugi, Puzzleshipping. Yaoi. Omegaverse por que no hay muchas historias de Yugioh así xd.
_Yugioh no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Takahashi-sensei**_

 _Si me perteneciera Atem se hubiera despedido con un abrazo de Yugi_

* * *

 _Para mi amiga Vgal..._

 _tu si me comprendes_

 **\- Radioactive -**

 _"Levanto Mi Bandera,_

 _Hecha Con Mi Ropa,_  
 _Es Una Revolución, Supongo._  
 _La Pintaremos De Rojo,_

 _Para Caber Bien Dentro"_

 _Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_

 **Fase 1:- Bienvenido a La Nueva Era.**

La voz rasposa me golpeo la sien en sombrías y frías palabras que me hicieron temblar, trastabillé dentro de la celda de arena en cuanto fui empujado al interior, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces sobre el piso arenoso sin poder meter las manos ya que las tenia atadas a la espalda.

-Bienvenido a la nueva era-

Logré sostener mi peso en las rodillas además de girarme cayendo de costado, el polvo se alzó del suelo entrando por mi garganta haciéndome toser en cuanto la secó volviendo el aire rasposo para ser aspirado.

Su sonrisa burlona me perforó de nuevo la sien; se me estaba acrecentando un dolor en la cabeza que ya traía de unos días para acá, agregándole el rechinido estridente de las bisagras cerrando la oxidada puerta de metal corroído por el paso del tiempo.

-Espera, ¿No vas a desatarme?- me puse de pie como pude acercando mi rostro sin tocar los barrotes para gritarle.

-Tal vez después, si es que me da la gana- mi captor soltó una risa burlona que resonó en el pasillo color amarillo que reflejaba el cielo seco de la ciudad de Domino, arrugué la frente pateando el barrote logrando que mi dedo del pie me doliera debajo de los tenis aterrados que llevaba, solté un quejido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que sentía las raspaduras por la caída en mi brazo y rodilla.

Mire a mi alrededor, tres paredes de color arena, hecha de baldosas de antaño, de un espesor no mayor a las 10 pulgadas, una barrera en contra de cualquier escape, una prisión de finales de siglo.

Había una pequeña ventanilla con 4 barrotes de metal igual o más oxidados que los de la puerta de aquella prisión, al subir a un banco de madera que ahí se encontraba aun con mis brazos en la espalda vi lo que alguna vez fue un gran _"lago"._

El aire caliente se arremolinaba sobre la arena de aquel inmenso desierto, el viento tomaba fuerza haciendo remolinos de viento y arena en la extensión de aquel lugar que antes estaba lleno de agua y que ahora estaba cubierto por la sequedad ardiente del sol, suspiré haciendo una mueca de verdadera lástima, ese lugar debió de haber estado hermoso cuando era verde y azul.

O al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Era imposible escapar, la celda estaba hasta la parte de arriba de aquella construcción antigua, calculaba algunos 50 metros de distancia desde donde me encontraba al suelo.

Morir no era mi prioridad y menos al aventarme desde aquí.

Bajé de un salto del banquillo mirando la estrecha construcción, las paredes tenían algunos 3 metros de alto, por 3 de ancho y 3 de largo, pequeña y nada acogedora, había un camastro de piedra en la esquina lo suficiente estrecho como para dormir sentado ya que seguro te movías un poco y caías de culo hacia la tierra.

Que mas daba, en cada rincón, lugar, recoveco, cada piso, pared y hasta en el mismo cielo había tierra.

Arena de los inmensos desiertos que rodeaban el globo.

Yo aun no nacía cuando paso, creo que ni mis abuelos aun no nacían, incluso se puede decir que ni los abuelos de mis abuelos aun existían.

Los pocos seres humanos que quedamos sabemos esta historia porque no la han ido contando una y otra y otra vez a lo largo de tu vida, para recordarte lo que una vez fuimos y que es muy probable que jamás volvamos a ser.

Recuerdo que mi abuelito, me sentaba en una silla de madera frente a una pequeña mesa, sacaba su mazo de cartas de monstruos y se ponía a barajarla mientras comenzaba a murmurar _"Lo que paso hace muchos años"_ , de una a una sacaba cartas y las ponía en el centro de la mesa contándome todos sus secretos y como cada una de ellas estaba unida a tu corazón, de ahí comenzaba a decir como el mundo se volvió loco de codicia al sentir el poder que incluso se comparaba a la de los dioses, en duelos que empezaron siendo por mera diversión y que terminaron siendo en el fatal destino del mundo.

Su barba gris le caía enmarañada de la barbilla, los mechones de cabello del mismo color se balanceaban con sus risas bajo la tela que cubría su cabeza y sus ojos violetas me miraban atento y juguetón enseñándome todos los juegos que él se sabía, volviéndome un gran estratega y un adicto a los juegos como él.

Lo extrañaba.

Había ocasiones en las que se agarraba a reír como loco solo recordando como a su amigo Arthur casi le ganaba en un duelo, pero él para salvarlo de morir de sed se dio por vencido dejándolo como alguien con lealtad y compasión.

Tenía muchas historias de cuando era joven y atrevido, viajando por todo el mundo buscando los mejores juegos y salir vencedor en cada uno de ellos, a pesar de la oscuridad abrumadora en la que el mundo se sumergía desde la gran sequia, él se arriesgó a seguir lo que su corazón dictaba. Cada una de las palabras que escuchaba a la tierna edad de seis años me llenaban de emoción, una que me obligaba de alguna forma a seguir mi propio camino, a mi corazón, formando así, con el paso del tiempo un simple deseo.

Me imaginaba una vida en la que estuviera rodeado de amigos que me fueran leales y me apreciaran por lo que soy, me llenaba de la misma valentía con la que él se aventuró a un mundo tan hostil como en el que estamos, cuando yo soy tan débil y tímido, él me mostraba que había otras formas de vivir la vida aun en medio del caos, ese era mi deseo. Eso era lo que esperaba de este mundo.

Era de las pocas cosas que se lograron cumplir

Cuando me contaba esas historias, llegaba momentos en que mamá me recogía en sus brazos y me llevaba con ella para que no escuchara lo que _Aquel viejo rancio_ debía de contarme, ya que no quería que mi mente se llenara de fantasías ociosas o peligrosas que me llevaran a buscar la guerra en medio del caos, en vez de mantener la paz en la pequeña granja que nos ayudaba a mantenernos vivos y alejados de las concentraciones de pueblos rudos y ladrones.

Una de las tantas ocasiones en las que barajeaba sus cartas me mostró una en especial, estaba partida por la mitad pero ambas piezas se mantenía juntas por un poco de cinta adhesiva, no me dijo como fue que terminó de esa forma, aun así, recuerdo que era ya una carta muy vieja, las puntas en el cartón en el que estaba impreso se desgastaban con el tiempo dándole ya una forma no tan perfecta a un rectángulo con la cara adversa en un circulo negro sobre un fondo café. En sus buenos años parecía ser brillosa y despampanante, pero el tiempo nunca pasa en balde.

Recuerdo bien que esa vez sostenía mi cara sobre la mesa de madera con mis brazos cruzados bajo la barbilla, inmerso, viendo cada uno de los monstruos en las cartas hasta que se detuvo en esa en especial mirándola por lo que parecieron largas horas, pero solo habían sido unos pequeños minutos. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo extraño mientras se mojaba los labios y estudiaba la carta tan intensamente como si quisiera hablar con el dragón dibujado en ella.

-¿Qué pasa abuelito?- le pregunté curioso alzándome un poco con mis brazos para ver si lograba alcanzar a ver el dibujo en ella.

-Recordaba muchas cosas, desde como obtuve esta carta hasta como todo lo que somos ahora comenzó, según lo que me contaron mis padres cuando tenía más o menos tu edad-

-¿El por qué el mundo es tan amarillo?-

-Así es-

-¿Cómo fue?-

-No se sabe con exactitud cuando todo comenzó, como fue que el cielo dejo de ser azul y el agua comenzó a escasear volviendo a todos locos al grado que ya no era peleas de supervivencia, si no por poder, poder sobre lo poco que queda en el mundo, pero- se detuvo un momento alzando su índice cerrando los ojos solemnemente -Se dice que fue por culpa de esta carta en especial- arrugué la frente ante lo que decía -Y otras muy parecidas a esta-

Hablaba en un idioma que un niño de esa edad aun no lograba comprender, notó la seriedad de mi silencio y sonrió divertido poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla pensando.

-¿Cómo te lo diré para que me entiendas?-

-¿Por qué una carta de un dragón tendría la culpa?- le ayudé un poco, después de todo era la duda que tenía en realidad.

-Es por lo que representa Yugi- suspiró poniendo la carta en medio de ambos con la mira directa hacía mi y fue la primera vez que la vi. Un dragón blanco, con las fauces abiertas mostrando sus dientes, las enormes alas parecían listas para arrojar al viento a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y la ferocidad de sus ojos azules mirándome directamente como si estuviera listo para devorarme si hacía un leve movimiento, me atraparon de inmediato... era hermoso y temible a la vez.

-El dragón blanco de ojos azules- susurró y yo alcé mi mano para tomar la carta mirándola más detenidamente, me le quedé mirando a los ojos, esos que eran feroces y alargados, fijamente en ti, me metí tanto en ellos que llegó un momento en el que parecía tomar vida, se alzaba sobre la carta extendiendo sus alas arrojándome hacía atrás soltando un gran rugido que hizo temblar el mundo entero, temblaba tanto de miedo ya que parecía que quería devorarme por lo que solté la carta logrando que esta callera sobre la mesa de nuevo y volviera a la realidad notando como mi abuelito seguía pensando en que decir.

Mire a todos lados buscándolo, pero no había nada, solo estábamos mi abuelito y yo en la pequeña habitación esperando a que se llegara la hora de dormir. Tragué duro tomando la carta de nuevo con mano temblorosa y la miré, ya no estaba esa ferocidad del principio.

-Así se llama ese dragón- volvió a susurrar -Creo que así se llama, es una leyenda muy vieja, esta carta representa el poder de los que son más fuertes que nosotros, los que llevaron al mundo a su destrucción-

-Pero es solo una carta-

-Pero recuerdas que las cartas tienen corazón Yugi, el corazón de las cartas se une al tuyo cuando las utilizas a tu favor, te pueden hablar, te entienden y tu logras entenderlas también, te apoyan y hasta te pueden salvar-

Ladeé la cabeza aun sin lograr descifrar lo que decía, aun así mi abuelito sonrió -Cuando seas un poquito mayor entenderás lo que te digo, pero mientras tanto quiero que recuerdes esto, los grandes y con poder solo buscan más poder, el poder es avaricia, el poder es egoísmo, engaño, solo causa tristezas, solo causa destrucción-

-Pero abuelito...-

-Ya es suficiente de tantas historias- mamá llegó conmigo para quitarme la carta y ponerla furiosa en la mesa mientras me tomaba de la mano para llevarme a la cama -Ya te he dicho que no se las cuentes-

-Mikoto...-

-Mamá-

-¡Nada! Es hora de dormir-

Esa noche soñé que el cielo era de color blanco y una fría nieve azul caía sobre mi mientras el rugido en el viento me llamaba por mi nombre.

Sonreí recordando ese momento en mi vida cuando escuché un ruido al final del pasillo, parecido a alguien golpeando el piso, me asomé por los barrotes a ver si lograba ver algo, sin embargo no se veía a nadie, al parecer por el momento era el único prisionero. Al ver el reflejo del sol por entre los barrotes, faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer y en ese lugar con los brazos atados no era un buena señal.

Me removí un poco ya que se me estaban acalambrando los hombros y la circulación en mis manos se estaba haciendo casi nula, sentía la soga estirando mi piel hasta llenarla de yagas, malditos enfermos.

Suspiré pesadamente sentándome de nuevo en el camastro de piedra, pensando en que este parecía mi fin, todo por la lucha del poder, que a pesar de estar al borde de la extinción seguía siendo la prioridad máxima entre los pocos humanos en el planeta.

El saber quién es el que tiene más.

Cegados por la ambición no se daban cuenta que ese poder no les servirá de nada, cuando lo poco que nos mantiene con vida deje de fluir, cuando la comida termine por escasear, cuando no les quede más que comerse a ellos mismos para calmar el oscuro agujero que te crea el hambre volviéndote loco de ansiedad, es cuando caeremos en la cuenta de todo lo que perdimos y dejamos perder _por un poco más._

Moví mi cabeza frenéticamente recordando las palabras escuchadas solo unos días atrás.

 _Siempre hay esperanza._

Esa esperanza es lo que nos ha mantenido con vida. Esa esperanza es lo que me tiene aquí hoy.

Con esa determinación en mi pecho alcé el rostro y sonreí de medio lado, así me tomara toda la vida, no dejaría que esa esperanza me abandonara.

-Levántate zángano- el mismo sujeto de piel morena que me empujó a esa apestosa celda se paro frente a los barrotes, de su cinturón de cuero que llevaba unas granadas de fragmentación, una pistola 9 mm, bolsas delanteras y traseras sobre sus pantalones militares color caqui y una playera negra sin mangas sacó un cuchillo de cacería de su espalda, el filo brilló sobre mis ojos haciéndome tragar duro -¡Vamos! Que no tengo todo el día- me puse de pie caminando lentamente hasta los barrotes -Date la vuelta-

Eso hice sin chistar.

Con el cuchillo cortó la soga, suspiré de alivio moviendo los hombros para destensar mi cuello y brazos, me masajeé las muñecas que ya comenzaban a escocerme por el dolor de la piel quemándose con el filo de la soga y al girarme su rostro mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

-No me gusta ser niñera de la plaga como tú-me arrojó al piso un par de barrar proteínicas.

Igual que todo lo que nos llevamos a la boca, procesado y sin sabor, pero al menos te mantenía fuerte y lucido. También me arrojó una botella de plástico que en su interior tenía un liquido color amarilloso que burbujeaba, era _agua_ o algo parecido a eso.

Ambas cosas las mire por un largo rato hasta que el sujeto se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de las prisiones con un fuerte rechinido, me agaché a recoger las barras, con los dientes abrí la primera envoltura color verde limón, el plástico metalizado se abrió sin oponer resistencia mientras mordía desesperadamente la barra llenándome la boca en total desesperación.

Ya llevaba dos días sin comer nada, me mantenía fuerte haciéndoles creer que sus intenciones de hacerme flaquear por medio de la hambruna no les iba a funcionar, aunque por dentro mis tripas se pelearan entre ellas como perros rabiosos.

Sin llegar a tragar el ultimo pedazo de la primera barra abrí la segunda la cual me comí en menos de 2 segundos, cerré los ojos extasiado por el sabor acartonado y seco de las barras, pero al menos los perros rabiosos se habían vuelto en mansos cachorros por ahora. Me senté en el camastro limpiándome la boca con las mangas de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta, lastimándome en el acto el labio inferior que llevaba una cortada por mi diente después de que me dieron un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, ahora la sangre ya estaba seca, solo me quedaba la sensación de dolor en él.

Recordé también el golpe que recibí en la cabeza y que me estaba dejando con ese punzante pero leve dolor en la sien izquierda, por mero acto reflejo me lleve la mano a la herida sintiendo la sangre seca que se había acumulado en el inicio del cabello, de seguro ya era una mancha negra y rojiza por la oxidación de la sangre.

Suspiré terminando de masticar el ultimo trozo de barra en mi boca mirando en el suelo el liquido amarilloso, tenía sed y mucha, bien podía aguantármela y esperar porque el orden mundial terminara, se llegara a una tregua por el bien común o esperar a que el mundo terminara por dejar de agonizar y muriera definitivamente.

Pero eso nunca pasaría y yo mientras tanto terminaría por secarme hasta volverme en arena.

Me agaché frente a la botella tomándola en mis manos, el liquido burbujeante me incitaba a probarla, pero ya antes había probado esta cosa y el sabor era insufrible, aunque llega un momento en el que te acostumbras a él.

Es eso o morir.

La destapé con cuidado y la lleve a mis labios, cerré con fuerza los ojos al sentir el olor que no era ni dulce, ni salado, el sabor era una mezcla entre hiel y tierra, las arcadas no se hicieron esperar, pero al fin pude calmar la sed en la garganta.

Inspiré con fuerza el aire hasta que calmé el revoltijo en mi estomago, suspiré de nuevo tapando la botella dejándola paradita sobre el piso, si volvía a tener una sed inaguantable tomaría otro trago.

Llegaría hasta mi limite antes de tomármelo como si fuera el aire para respirar.

Otro recuerdo me golpeo mientras veía las burbujas en el liquido amarilloso llevándome de regreso a cuando tenía 5 años, mi padre me llevo a la fábrica en la que se intentaba trabajar ya que era a lo único que podías aspirar en este nuevo orden mundial, fabricas infrahumanas en las que dedicabas tu alma entera para crear la poca comida y agua que mantiene con vida a los pocos humanos que habitan el planeta.

Era un lugar peligroso en donde recibías lo mínimo para que tu familia pudiera sobrevivir, era además una de esas fabricas por los que quienes tienen el _poder_ pelean tanto, es esos lugares que te da la ganancia de añadir un nuevo territorio a tu ya existente imperio y que resultaba en un blanco fácil a ataques.

Pero no había opción.

Debido a la situación actual en la que vivíamos los seres humanos, con casi nada de recursos, peleas constantes por poder y humanos aun viviendo, no había más opción que sublevarte a trabajar para algún bando, ya fuera uno de los más fuertes o no, debías de pertenecer a algún lado si no terminabas marginado y muriéndote de hambre con toda tu familia.

Fue por esa razón y otras tal vez, que las parejas dejaron de tener hijos, las grandes familias se fueron volviendo de dos o tres hijos eventualmente, pero las cosas empeoran cada día más y ahora solo existen las parejas y los espíritus de muchos hijos abortados para no ser traídos a este mundo infernal.

Es por eso que yo soy el único hijo de mi familia.

Cuando mi padre me llevó a la tierna edad de cinco años, era para mostrarme el futuro que ya me estaba siendo designado desde mucho antes que yo comprendiera lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no me gustaba el lugar, era tétrico y oscuro, el olor a humedad se extendía por todo el largo corredor y un ruido tenebroso te reventaba los tímpanos de solo presenciarlo.

Mi padre quería mostrarme como era que se formaba ese liquido burbujeante y amarillo, ya que, el agua potable, ese liquido cristalino, sin color, sin olor y sin sabor, el poco que quedaba en cavernas subterráneas, era para los más ricos, no para los que tienen que sobrevivir con lo que se puede.

En una de las bóvedas de esa fábrica del infierno, se encargaban de sustraer agua de todas las formas posibles, les tomo 50 años perfeccionar el proceso, el sabor, el olor y el color era lo más perfecto que se podía lograr.

No era ningún avance, solo era muestra de la escases en la que se vive.

En medio de la guerra y los estragos del clima, se ideo un modo de crear agua artificial, que consistía en tomar unas microscópicas larvas que vivían en la tierra, pero que al dejarlas fermentar con el heno estas producían un liquido parecido al agua, pero con sabor a hiel y tierra, contenía el suficiente nivel de minerales para que los seres humanos y animales no muriéramos por la falta del liquido vital y de forma milagrosa aliviaba la sed.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes pesadillas con las cosas que me contaba mi abuelito, le agregaba a la lista esa fábrica que vivía en penumbras y parecía una obra del mismo Lucifer.

Me senté en el camastro abrazando mis rodillas, recargando mi cabeza en ellas, estaba cansado, tenia 3 semanas sin poder dormir bien, sin tener ese sueño reparador de ocho horas que tanto se necesita, sin contar el calor al que fui sometido en esa cámara donde me habían golpeándome la cabeza para sacarme información. Esperaba que con dormir un poco ese dolor disminuyera y me olvidara de los eventos de estos últimos días y porque estaba aquí ahora.

Con ese rayito de esperanza parpadeando al fondo de mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento perdí la consciencia, pero de repente ya estaba en un largo paraje, pero en vez de ser de color amarillo ocre, era un verde vibrante y el cielo tenía un eléctrico azul, corría sin mirar atrás sonriendo, aspirando el aroma dulce de alguna planta y mis pies descalzos se refrescaban con el pasto bajo de ellos, el viento soplaba con gracia golpeándome el rostro refrescando mis labios que se abrían en una sonrisa que ya se estaba volviendo dolorosa en las mejillas y mis ojos se enfocaron en una figura al final del camino que abría sus brazos hacía mí y yo me llenaba de gozo al reconocerlo, sonriéndome de felicidad por habernos encontrado.

 _-Compañero...-_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar la puerta que daba a las prisiones, los gritos de un hombre que suplicaba por su vida mientras era llevado hasta el final del pasillo por los pelos me reventaba los tímpanos por lo estridente que resonaba en las paredes de ladrillo.

-¡No por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Les juro que no hice nada!- se abrazaba a los pies de aquel moreno que lo miraba con asco y un resentimiento en sus ojos lila ya sin brillo, llenos de oscuridad y sadismo, me hicieron estremecer, lo arrastró un poco más allá de mi celda -que ya había hecho como mía, ahí estaba el banquillo de madera alegrando el lugar en una composición pintoresca- cuando hastiado sacó la 9 mm en un rápido movimiento, le quitó el seguro y le disparó al sujeto en la cabeza. El cuerpo se desplomó de inmediato sobre el piso, los ojos en blanco y un agujero en medio de la frente fue lo que alcance a ver del tipo en cuestión haciéndome tragar duro, dejando el lugar en completo silencio solo con el eco rebotando en las paredes de piedra del cañón escupiendo la bala; el dolor por el ruido se me agudizó, entró a mi cabeza e hizo eco un rato más, en los que arrugué la frente gruñendo molesto.

-¿Siempre debes de hacer un desastre Malik? ¡Desastre que debo limpiar yo!-

-El malnacido me estaba babeando mis pantalones con sus lloriqueos de princesita- contestó escupiendo al piso pateando las piernas del pobre hombre.

-Al amo no le va a gustar que estés matando a sus testigos como si se dieran en los arboles- a mi campo de visión entro un hombre de la misma altura que aquel al que llamó Malik, tenía un largo cabello blanco con picos en la altura de la frente, una nariz puntiaguda, piel clara pero quemada por el sol en las mejillas y los brazos cruzados al pecho en una clara muestra de indiferencia que hacía brillar sus ojos chocolate.

Malik soltó un gruñido -No es mi culpa de que sus testigos sean unas mariquitas, así que déjame de molestar y ayúdame con esto Bakura-

-Pff- soltó un bufido tomándolo de las piernas desapareciendo al final del pasillo donde se escuchó el crujir de otra puerta, la luz entró de lleno al pasillo medio oscuro y supe que era una puerta que daba hacía afuera, curioso me puse de pie para mirar entré los barrotes de la pequeña ventana y ver como el cuerpo de aquel hombre salía volando hasta desaparecer en el remolino de arena que había debajo.

Me mordí el labio al notar que tal vez no estaba tan perdido.

-¡Ey tú! ¿Que estas mirando?- me giré cayendo de un golpe al piso por perder el equilibrio de estar sobre el banquillo de madera, caí de culo al duro piso y en cuanto lo toqué, solté un quejido nervioso para después soltar una risa de diversión por mi descuido.

-¡¿Qué estabas mirando?!- dijo de nuevo Bakura, esta vez con una clara mirada llena de maldad, me levante sacudiéndome el polvo de los brazos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Nada, solo me dio curiosidad-

-Tu curiosidad puede matarte- me dijo el otro apuntándome con la 9 mm, para después hacer la simulación de que disparaba -¡Bang!-

Se agarró a reír a lo que yo sonreí por ser tan irónico y divertido a la vez.

-Eres todo un comediante, ¿No te has puesto a pensar en salir en un programa?-

-¿Te parezco gracioso? Te mostrare lo que es gracioso- me apuntó a la cabeza con el arma de nuevo, yo solo alce mis brazos a la altura de mi cabeza aun sonriendo.

-Calma Malik, no vez que te está provocando, además no vayas a matarlo, el amo tiene cierto interés en este-

El oji-lila chasqueo la lengua enfundándose el arma, su largo y cenizo cabello terminado y alzado en puntas se fue dando grandes zancadas fastidiado hasta que salió de ahí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó Bakura haciendo que me girara a él, después de ver desaparecer al otro tipo tras las puertas oxidadas. -Te me haces extrañamente familiar-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- respondí.

-Curiosidad- sonrió malicioso ante mi respuesta dobleteada -Tienes una mirada interesante, pareces un niño de 10 años, pero tus ojos dicen que no eres tan inocente como lo aparentas-

Odio que hagan eso, que argumenten sobre mi estatura y el que parezco un niño cuando ya tengo 19 años, hice un puchero soltando un gruñido dejándolo en mi pecho mientras el sujeto de cabello blanco soltaba una sonrisa ladina de pura satisfacción por hacerme quitar mi fachada de no me interesa nada.

-Agregando que el amo te tiene estima, si por mi fuera me hubiera divertido contigo desde el primer día que llegaste aquí, pero ordenes son ordenes, por esa razón no te he matado- sonrió socarronamente-Aun-

Chasquee la lengua mojándome los labios, solté un suspiro bajando los brazos un poco más cansado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Solté un suspiro alzando la mirada poniéndola fijamente en el sujeto -Mutou Yugi- dije simplemente.

-¿Mutou? Con razón eres de sus presos más queridos-

Bufé molesto mirando a otro lado, hay una buena razón por la que mi apellido era tan bien conocido, pero era algo que no quería recordar, Bakura soltó una carcajada maliciosa que resonó por todo el pasillo -Esto será muy divertido- y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No hubo más movimiento hasta que llegó la noche.

Temblaba hecho un ovillo sobre el camastro de piedra, las noches en el desierto eran frías, llegaban casi hasta los -20 en la época invernal, ya que el clima era tan extraño y cambiante que bien los calores podrían ser abrazadores hasta casi +45 o +55, hasta los más drásticos en las noche hasta los -45.

Esta noche, no se a que temperatura se encontraba, pero era verano, en la que el sol pegaba más duro de día, pero que las noches se volvían de un +5. Pero con el aire entrando por todas las corrientes posibles y solo con una sudadera que me cubría estaba congelándome.

Entonces algo caliente cayó sobre mí.

-Toma- me dijo una voz, pero esta era de una mujer.

Me dio una piel de lobo con la que me cubrí hasta casi estar enredado, la miraba adormilado sin notar quien era en realidad, solo logré ver a una chica, de al menos unos 20 años cubierta de la cabeza, por lo que no pude ver su rostro que brillaba tenuemente por las antorchas en el pasillo.

Me sonrió alzándose saliendo por la celda cerrando con llave después.

-Gracias- le dije antes de que despareciera por el pasillo.

Al menos esa noche no moriría congelado. Aunque no tenía idea de quién era y porque me había ayudado.

Cuando al fin logré recuperar el calor gracias a esa piel de animal, intente dormir un poco más, sin embargo no podía, no dejaba de pensar en las personas que tanto dependían de mí, no dejaba de extrañar a mi abuelito en donde quiera que este, a mi madre, a mis amigos y a...

Solté un suspiro sentándome en el camastro enredándome en la piel de lobo que me cubría desde los hombros hasta las piernas.

Suspiré sacando de debajo de mi playera un relicario de plata que tenía desde niño, en ella había una foto en la que estaba mi padre conmigo sobre los hombros.

Recuerdo bien cuando tomaron esa foto, fue el ultimo día que lo vi antes de que desapareciera, jamás supimos que paso con él, un día como cualquier otro fue a su trabajo a esa fábrica, ya tenía 8 años cumplidos, aquel día no había nada en especial, solo recuerdo que se despidió de mi, como siempre diciendo que esperaba verme antes de que me fuera a dormir y se fue. Pero nunca volvió.

En esa foto llevaba su chaqueta café verdoso con la insignia de un cuervo alzando el vuelo en el hombro izquierdo, a todos lados la cargaba consigo, era como un amuleto de la suerte y yo disfrutaba verlo con ella, el cuervo era un símbolo del que no sabía su significado hasta que crecí y mi vida cambio, hasta que desapareció y no supe más de él.

De haber sabido que ese día sería el ultimo que pasábamos juntos, lo hubiera hecho uno inolvidable y solo recuerdo haber estado en sus brazos y sus palabras de despedida. Me miré en esa fotografía, sonreía como nunca porque estaba sintiéndome el niño más grande del mundo, me sentía protegido y feliz porque mi padre era mi héroe, era al que amaba, era mi más grande tesoro.

Y se fue.

Todas las personas importantes de mi vida se han ido.

Parecía una noche de esas nostálgicas y despreciables en las que te llenas de inmensos sentimientos de abandono, ya que no he dejado de pensar en todos aquellos a los que quiero y que no sé nada de ellos.

Suspiré pesadamente devolviendo el relicario a su lugar para enredarme más en la piel de lobo que aquella extraña mujer me dio para pasar el frio, no podía dormir bien recordando el porqué estaba aquí y lo importante de mi misión, no porque me lo hayan ordenado...si no porque era necesario para mí.

Recargué mi cabeza en la dura pared de tierra y dirigí mi vista hacía la ventanilla, el cielo estaba despejado pero se lograba ver una capa de arena a lo lejos, suspiré cansado preguntándome si estaba en el lugar correcto y si aquí lo encontraría.

Dos semanas desaparecido y comenzaba a preguntarme si estaría vivo.

Suspiré de nuevo tomando mi mano izquierda por mera inercia, mire en la muñeca las marcas que me dejaron la soga con la que me sujetaron e ignorándolas por completo terminé por alzar la manga de la sudadera. Un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda haciendo que la adrenalina de la expectativa me recorriera por completo, ahí en mi antebrazo estaba su nombre escrito en un idioma ya desaparecido hace muchos años, pero que me recordaba todos los días desde que se fue la esperanza de verlo con vida de nuevo, que lo encontraría y que volveríamos a estar juntos de nuevo. Era una sensación abrumadora pero acogedora que aun cuando todo a mi alrededor indicaba que en cualquier momento me darían un tiro en la frente aun tenía ese brillo en mi pecho de que lo volvería a ver.

Aunque sea por última vez.

Recordé mi sueño en aquel paraje de verde y azul, con él esperándome al final del camino cuando un ruido al fondo del pasillo me alertó de nuevo, me levanté enredado en la piel de lobo intentando mirar por los barrotes pero no alcanzaba a ver nada con la poca luz que unas antorchas lograban iluminar el lugar y más porque el ruido venia desde el fondo, muy lejos de mi visión.

Busqué en el piso de aquel lugar algo que me ayudara y bajo el camastro logré ver un pedazo de metal brillante, me agaché hasta alcanzarlo notando que era el pedazo de un espejo roto, sucio y carcomido por el tiempo, lo limpié como pude y al verme reflejado en el sonreí, entre los barrotes lo use para intentar mirar al final del pasillo donde el ruido se volvió a escuchar, en mi punto de visión había un sujeto en una de las celdas en lo que parecía un vano intento de romper la cerradura con un pedazo de metal sacado de no sé donde...

-Hei- murmuré, en el momento en que hable detuvo lo que hacía nervioso y miraba a todos lados asustado -No te asustes, solo quiero saber que haces-

-Intento salir de aquí, ¿qué no lo vez?- la voz era rasposa, pero lograba estirarse un poco en cada silaba como si quisiera hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

-Ya lo noté- murmuré divertido intentando ver si lograba distinguir al sujeto -¿Que harás si logras abrir la puerta? Este lugar esta resguardado por mucha gente armada-

-No lo sé, lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí, mi amigo necesita ayuda urgente y aquí solo va a morir-

-¿Tu amigo?-

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado volviendo a su trabajo en intentar abrir la pesada cerradura de la puerta oxidada sin darme más explicaciones, con el pedazo de vidrio en mi mano apenas y lograba distinguir al sujeto, no lograba ver si en esa celda había alguien más.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente y peor aún, no ha despertado desde entonces- no dije nada, solo arrugué la frente curioso por lo que pasaba al final del pasillo -Deja de molestar, tengo que salir de aquí-

Me fui hasta la orilla de mi celda, lo más cerca posible del sujeto y me hinqué, un frio viento golpeo mis mejillas que venían de la ventanilla de la celda frente a mí, con el pedazo de espejo intente mirar hacía la celda de aquel extraño sujeto y al fin pude notar a alguien en el camastro, recostado, cubierto con una gruesa manta gris sucia y rota, mi corazón se aceleró, como hace un momento la adrenalina se me agolpó en el pecho con el sentimiento de expectativa, intenté enfocar mejor limpiando varias veces la cara reflejante intentando que fuera mas nítida la imagen al fondo de la celda, con tal desesperación del sujeto intentando abrir la puerta.

Mi corazón se brincó un latido al momento en que la figura recostada en el camastro me mostraba el reflejo de unos mechones de cabello rubio sucio que cubrían el rostro del joven inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volví a murmurar con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho.

-No es algo que te incumbe-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volví a preguntar más insistente, subiendo un decibel mi voz, mire el reflejo del sujeto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que le caía sobre los hombros con una chaqueta negra que lo cubría del frio.

Había visto esos ojos verdes antes, hace mucho tiempo, pero eran inigualables, alargados con finas líneas negras en los pómulos y una mirada tan penetrante con casi nada de pupila en ellos, era imposible que esos ojos pertenecieran a alguien más y su nombre volvió a mi mente aun con el corazón hecho una maraña de emociones.

-¿Eres Mahad? ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

No podía creerlo ¡Era él!

-Dioses- murmuré casi sin aliento mirando de nuevo el reflejo en el pedazo de vidrio de el joven recostado, mi mano me temblaba al saber que estaba en lo correcto, que había tomado el camino correcto, ya que si ese sujeto en la celda era Mahad, entonces... el que estaba inconsciente no era nada más ni nada menos que...

-Atem-

* * *

¡He vuelto! -da vueltas como loca y se cae-

Después de casi 10 años de ausencia en este fandom he vuelto, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí un fanfic de Yugioh y ahora con la nueva película y el renacimiento de mi antiguo y sobre todo amoroso trauma he decidido regresar con un long fic con el que probare lo mucho que he avanzad en este mundo del fanfic (que no haya estado por aquí no quiere decir que haya dejado de escribir) este es mi primer fic después de tanto tiempo y vamos a ver que tal me va...

Así que por aquí andaré dándome mis vueltas paulatinamente :B


End file.
